Everything You Want
by Witchgirl16
Summary: Songfic. Don tries to confess his feelings to April, but can't do it. Oneshot. DonxAprilxCasey


**My first songfic.**

**The song is Everthing You Want by Vertical Horizon.**

**TMNT (c) Mirage Stuodios, Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird**

*******

Donnie sat alone in April's living room.

Leo, Raph and Mikey had gone to buy some didn't mind being alone there.

He wanted to talk to April, in private.

"Hey, April" Don said, looking at the red head woman, who was just finishing the dishes.

"Can... Can I talk you about something?" he asked.

"Sure" April said, turning to the second youngest turtle.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

When April sat across to Don, he didn't know what to say.

For the first time ever, Donnie didn't have the words for this had feelings towards April, and he wanted to get them out to the open.

But how?

April looked at Don, waiting for him to say something.

"April, I... for sometime now, I've..." Don started but he was interrupted by the knock on the door.

'Oh great, they have to come back already. I thought it would take them some more time. Mikey always have problems to decide which pizza he wants' Don thought.

"Hi babe" heard the voice, and instead of three turtles Casey entered.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

"Casey, what are you doing here?" April asked.

"I heard that guys were getting the pizza, so I thought I'd come here earlier, so we could be alone" Casey said, goofy smile on his face.

Don coughed.

"Oh, hi Donny! Didn't see you there" Casey said.

"I noticed that" Don said.

'Why it has to be Casey? I'd have prefer Mikey with dozen of pizzas than him. What does April see in him?'

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

Even if Casey was Don's friend, he couldn't help but hate him a little when April liked more of him than the genius turtle.

"I think I just leave, so you two can be in private" Don said and rose from the couch.

"Wait, Don. Guys will be back soon, so it would be stupid for you to leave when they come back in any second" April said and caught Don's hand.

Don looked at her in the eyes.

"Okay" he said.

'If April wants me to stay, it's okay' he thought when he sat back.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate" April said and walked to the kitchen.

"So what movies did you pick?" Casey asked and looked at Don.

Don pointed the DVDs at the coffee table. This was their movie night, where the four turtles had picked the movies, Casey the snacks and April the drinks.

But because Raph was sure that Casey would forgot to buy the snacks (as it seemed to be, because Casey had come empty handed), Leo, Raph and Mikey had gone to buy pizza and something else you could eat while watching the movie.

Don looked at April and saw that she was having troubles with the hot chocolates.

He stood up, going to help her out, but he was too late.

A little scream came from April's lips when she got tripped by the carpet.

"April!" both Don and Casey yelled.

Don was able to catch the trolley with the hot drinks and keeping the liquid inside the cups. He sighed and looked at April.

Casey had caught her just in time, before she had hit the floor.

Looking at the scene Don cursed himself for not going for her and just let the stupid cups fell on the floor.

"Thank, Casey" April said, little blush on her face.

There was a moment between them, before they realized that weren't alone in the room.

"Don, are you okay?" April asked, getting off from Casey's arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Don said, putting the trolley to the table.

"That was cool when you caught the trolley with the cups without spilling the chocolate. I couldn't have done that" Casey said.

Don smiled a little.

'Yeah, but you did something I should have done' Don thought.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

They sat down on the table, and Casey and April carried away on talking, and Don went on to his own thoughts.

What was he doing there in the first place? He had thought about telling April about his feelings towards her.

But what had he thought she'd answer him? She was with Casey, and would she really see Don anything else than a friend? Yeah, as a brother, maybe.

Had he really thought that April, the human woman, would have feelings towards him, a giant turtle?

Maybe for the first time ever, Don had been stupid.

April laughed to some Casey's joke. It seemed that they have totally forgotten him.

'Forget about Bishop's lab. This is torture.'

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

"Hey, what if we watch TV before the guys come back? We could eat some snacks that Casey brought with him" April said.

"Er... What snacks?" Casey asked.

"The snacks that you were supposed to bring? What is movie night without the snacks?" April said.

"I thought you were going to get them. I usually don't bring anything, because I don't remember" Casey said.

"I can see that" April said, anger rising in her voice.

"Don't worry about it April. Leo, Mikey and Raph went to get the pizza because we knew that Casey wouldn't remember to bring the snacks. They get some snacks same time" Don said.

"Hah, you guys know me too well" Casey said, putting his hands behind his head.

"This is no time for laughing, Casey Jones! Do you realize what danger you put those three into?" April said angrily.

"Don't worry about that either, April. We're ninjas, remember? The masters of disguise. And if something was going to happen to them, I would know" Don said, calming April down.

"Thank God we got you, Donny. You are the one who can take care of your brothers" April said and laid her hand on Don's.

Blush came to Don's face but he did his best to hide it.

"Well, Leo does better job than I do" Don said, smiling.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_ Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

Three of them sat down on the couch and open the TV.

It was a show about romantic scene where a man tries to confess his feelings towards the woman he when he's about to get it out, woman's ex-boyfriend comes to the picture, telling her that she's the love of his life and he can't live without her. The woman is so touched from his words and falls in his arms, and they walk away together, holding hands.

The other man is left alone, looking after the woman. He falls to his knees, get a gun from his pocket and kills himself.

Well, the audience gets that idea, because they see man with the weapon, and hear a loud bang, and the show ends with horrified look on the woman's face.

"April, can I talk with you, in private?"

"Sure, Casey" April said and stood up.

Don watches as she and Casey walk to April's little balcony.

Just when he was about to ask April the same question, Casey got before him, like always.

He doesn't want to look, but can't help himself. He sees through the window how Casey and April share a kiss in darkness of the night.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

The couple comes inside and April has a big smile on her face. Then it hits Don.

The only thing he wants is April to be happy, and if she's happy with Casey, he shouldn't be on their way.

"By the way, Donny, didn't you want to talk with me something?" April asked, when she sat next to Don.

"No, it's nothing important. I'll tell you other time. Beside, guys just came back so we can start the movie night" Don said, when three other turtles climbed trough the window.

Don smiled to his brothers and then to April.

'I'll be happy with you, even if only as friends. As long as I can be close to you.'

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know _

_*******_


End file.
